


Today

by frek



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrant works up the courage to speak his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

Tarrant stared into the mirror as he pulled on his jacket. He spoke quietly to himself, trying to build his courage. Closing his eyes, he whispered to himself, "Today I will tell Alice..." He took a deep breath and looked at his reflection once more. His eyes were paler than usual, not the vibrant green he normally saw staring back. His nerves were most definitely showing through.

 _What if Alice didn't feel the same? What if these last few weeks were really just a dream and Alice a figment of his own addled mind? What if she laughed at him?_ Tarrant couldn't help the thoughts that came to him unbidden. As much as he wanted to ignore them, he couldn't. They spoke to him in the quiet moments, bringing with them feelings he tried desperately to repress. They invited his madness to take over, to allow him the luxury of forgetting. Forgetting who he was, what he wanted. Forgetting Alice.

It was that last thought that scared him most of all. Alice was the light that brought him through the darkness and out of his madness. She was the reason he was here today and not another head floating in the Red Queen's moat.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his favorite thimble, sliding it onto his finger. It had been a gift Alice brought with her when she came back from England the last time. It was silver with delicate swirls curling over the curved surface, almost like smoke. Tarrant loved the way it would catch the light; whenever it did, he would smile, thinking of Alice. It instantly calmed him. This time was no different.

Tarrant looked his reflection in the eyes, their bright color coming back. He straightened up, projecting a confidence he wanted very much to feel. He was going to tell Alice today. She wouldn't laugh. She wouldn't fade away. And something in the back of his mind told him, quiet yet insistent, that she would feel the same way.


End file.
